Things I Didn't Know
by SereneLuv13
Summary: No one knows what happened; all they know is that one day she had her parents and the next, they were gone. Ally lost her parents at age 9, Is tormented by Austin Moon, and just wants all the pain to end. All she has left are her best friends Trish and Dez. Is there more behind Austin's actions? Will they be able to find answers? Author: Includes drama, Suspense, Action.
1. Brought Up The Parents

Hey, I do own the other story, "My reasons", but i got another idea for a different story.

so here it is...

Sorry for mistakes.

Ally's POV:

The cold air rushing through my lungs burned, and my muscles ached. We had been running for what seemed like forever. Looking over to the shaggy blonde haired, hazel-eyed boy, i thought to myself, "Why is he helping me?"  
Just as the thoughts ran through my mind a startling noise came from behind us; i could recognize that sound from anywhere. Someone had just fired a gun, and it was aimed at us.

2 Months Earlier

*Bringgggggg*

As the final bell rings, indicating that school was over, i quickly pack up my things and walk out of class towards my locker. Of course me being my clumsy and un-attentive self, i trip over something and fall face first to the floor. As i hit my head against the cold tiles i feel a surge of pain running through my skull. I attempt to get up, searching for my bag i hear laughter behind me. Turning around i see him, the blonde-haired, hazel-eyed boy who had tormented me since 3rd grade, Austin Moon.

"What are you looking at clutzilla?!" He asks with a smirk.

"Oh, nothing, just a jackass!"

He chuckles a bit, then walks closer to me. I dont flinch or move, knowing that it would only give him satisfaction if i were scared. Watching me closely he looks into my eyes.

"Look loser, you better watch yourself cause all you are is a worthless piece of crap who has no parents to protect her! So if i were you id watch my back!" He said this under his breath, but even so it still stung when he talked about me having no one. What he said wasnt false, i really don't have parents, all I have is my Best friends Trish and Dez, that all! Austin turned around and walked away, leaving me there just stunned. I didn't know what to do as tears threatened to fall. I turned and ran for the exit as everyone started to whisper.

Austin's POV:

"Dude, Up top!" My friend Trent say while holding up his hand.

I look over to him and just shake my head while turning on the car.

"Dude! C'mon don't leave me hanging!"

"I'm driving!" I say through gritted teeth. I see from the corner of my eye that Trent is giving me a strange look, almost as if he's confused.

" Dude, what's the matter with you?! You been acting strange lately.."

"It's nothing " i say while parking in front of Trent's house. "we're here"

"Okay well, ill see u later man! And awesome job at putting that Ally Dawson in her place today!"

"whatever" I say as i roll my eyes and then i drive off.

*10 minutes later*

Laying on my bed i think about what i said to ally earlier. I really didnt mean any of it, to tell you the truth ive been in love with ally since 3rd grade, but things happened and well now were here and im still doing the same old thing. I mean i dont know what to do, I love ally, but she hates me and not only that, we can't be together cause everyone at school would throw a hissy fit if i was to date her. Im such an idiot, i know! The truth is I only tormented her cause everyone else did to and i was worried people wouldnt like me if i didn't. So now here i am being hated by Ally Dawson cause of a stupid decision i made in 3rd grade!I know ive tormented her before, but bringing up her parents was just... horrible of me!

Ally's POV:

"this is it im gonna end it!" I say to myself. I had walked all the way home, to Trish's house, and now i was standing in her bathroom, razor in hand door locked. I place the blade on my skin. "All the pain will finally be gone ally, no more Austin, you can see your parents finally, you wont hurt anymore" I think to myself. I close my eyes pressing the blade deeply into my skin, pulling the balde back quickly, slashing my wrist. I place the blade in my other hand and do the same to the opposite wrist. I watch the blood practically pour out. I try to move, but i slip on the rug and hit my head against the door. Just when i hear someone call my name, i slip from consciousness and everything goes black.

Author's Note: Hey hey! So im srry this first chapter was pretty vague, but i promise that chapter two will have info on ally's parents and why no one talks about them, and we'll see what happens to ally.. so ill try and update soon, plz check out my first story "My Reasons" and thanx!


	2. Pain I've Endured

Here's Ch.2!

Ally's POV:

*Flashback*

"Ally are you sure your parents are on their way?" My teacher, asked. "Yes, my mommy said she'd try and hurry.." I say while taking a seat on ground. We had been waiting the past 40 minutes for my mother, but she was no where in sight. , obviously getting annoyed, took my hand and led me to her grey sedan. "Ally, I'm gonna take you home. Okay?" she said while opening my door. "Okay" I reply, while getting in and buckling my seat belt. I sat in the back-seat, driver's side, looking out the window and watching the world go by in a blur.

We pulled into the drive-way of my home, as I looked out the window I recognized my mom's car parked there as well. I opened my door and climbed out, making my way to the house with right behind. As I neared the door I noticed that it was slightly opened. I push the door open, dropping my bag on the floor, I cautiously walk into the family room.

"Mommy! Dadd-" My eyes widened, my heart pounded, and I swear I could hear my heart slowly cracking in half. My eyes watered at the horrific sight before me; my own mother and father were sprawled on the floor, lying in a pool of blood. "Dear Lord" said from behind me. I couldn't hold it in any longer; I fell to my knees and just broke down in tears; "What am I supposed to do if I'm all alone!" I think. That day was just the begining; the begining of my own living hell.

*End of Flasback*

Opening my eyes, bright white light floods my vision. I look at my surroundings; "Miami General Hospital"I think to myself. I attempt to sit up, but fall back when an unbearable pain courses through my skull, then through my whole arm. I lift my hands up, studying the bandages on my wrists; they hurt too, but it doesn't compare to the pain I've endured for the past 7yrs. Why didn't they just let me die?!..

Author's Note: Srry it's really short, but I promise that future chapters will be longer! :) Ch.3 coming soon!


	3. My Mental Ward Friendship

Hey lovelies ! Here's the 3rd chapter! Thanx for all the reviews dearies!

Ally's POV:

*Two Days Later*

I don't want to be here, but the doctors insisted I stay, "for my own good"  
They said I need to stay in the mental ward in the upstairs of the Miami General Hospital. Everyone said that since what happened was attempted suicide, I had to stay for examination. So what they are pretty much saying is that they're scared I'm gonna try it again, so I have to stay here the next five days. I don't blame them, though; if I were them I'd do the same thing.

*Flasback*

(The day before)

"Ally! You're awake!" Trish said as she ran into my room, followed by Dez. She hugged me, but quickly pulled away with tears in her eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?!" she said sobbing. I pulled her back into a hug and signaled for Dez to join in, which he did.

"Trish!Dez! I'm so sorry, but I just lost it; I went over the edge.." I sobbed.

"Ally. Why?" Dez asked looking at me with tears running down his eyes. I told them about everything that happened between me and Austin, crying even harder than before. We just stayed hugging for the next few minutes, in silence.

"What happened? Who found me?" I asked, breaking the silence between us.

"Well, Me and Dez couldn't find you at school, so we just went to the house. We saw your bag on the floor in your room and bathroom door was closed. We thought nothing of it, but then we heard the loud bang and went to go check on you, only finding that the door was locked. You wouldn't answer so Dez took extreme measures and well, he knocked down the door. When we saw you lying on the floor with your wrists all slashed Dez picked you up and I wrapped your wrists. And now here we are." Trish said, while holding back the urge to cry.

"I Love you guys, and I'm sorry..." I say, sobbing all over again.

*End of Flashback*

Austin's POV:

I am really worried.. ally hasn't shown up since the whole incident on Monday. I feel like such a dumbass. What if she killed herself because of me?Or, what if she tried and now she in the mental ward?

"Did you hear Ally Dawson hasn't showed up since Monday?! And it's now thursday. She probably killed herself or something!"Cassidy, the popular-yet-bitchy-girl, said while laughing. I don't think I could live with myself if Ally killed herself or tried. This is all my f*cking fault! If only i wasn't such an idiot!

*Lunch Period*

Walking into lunch I see Ally's friends, Dez and Trish, maybe they know something! I walk over to their table and sit down in front of them.

"What the hell do u want?!" Trish asks while giving me the evil eye.

"I was wondering where Ally was. She hasn't showed up since monday." I say with my head down.

"And why do you care?!" Trish says, still glaring at me.

"She's in the f*cking hospital, you dumbass! And it's all your fault!" dez say while getting up and leaving along with Trish.

I'm Frozen to the spot! Oh God! What have I done?! Ally's in the hospital cause of me!

Ally's POV:

I look around the room, it's the "activity room", where I'm supposed to meet some guy my age. I've been sitting here for the past 40 minutes. "I don't need this!" I say to myself and get up to leave, but as I stand up I bump into someone and we both fall down together. Then I see him: A boy with brown hair that flops the right way and kind brown eyes. He stands up first and offers his hand to help me up, I take it.

"Are you Ally Dawson?" He asks while smiling.

"Yeah. Are you Dallas Mathews?"

"Yes, Yes I am. Nice to meet you"

"Same here" I say while smiling.

I see this as the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Author's Note: So what'd you think? And don't worry the drama and mystery is coming, i'm just building up to that :)


	4. Partnered Up

I'm really feeling updatey! :)

Author's Note: to everyone who said that Austin needed to start being nice, keep in mind that in ch.1 he admits that he's been in love with ally since 3rd grade and he made a stupid decision to torment her so he would fit in.

Here's chapter 4!

Ally's POV:

*1 month later*

I am happier than before, people still torment me at school, but Austin has not said one word since I got back from the ward. Trish and Dez signed me up with a therapist. The great thing out of all of this is that Dallas is there with me everyday, so now it is me, Trish, Dallas, and Dez. Nothing can ruin this... Hopefully.

Austin's POV:

I see that Ally is happier each day ever since she got back. She found out about all the rumors, but she did not seem to care as long as she had that guy, DallASS with her. I can not help but feel jealous of him, he has everything I want. "You brought this upon yourself, Austin", I say to myself.

*Bringggg*

The 9th period bell rings, indicating that music class is about to begin. I walk melancholy down the halls to class. As I walk into the classroom I search for and empty seat, but the only one is next to Ally. I hesitantly walk over to the desk beside her and sit down. In the corner of my eye I can see her look at me, then quickly look away.

"Good Afternoon class!"Our music teacher Miss Younger(1), said as she walked up to the white board. She turns around and smile at everyone, again. "Well, class today we will not be doing a lesson as usual, instead I will be assigning you partners for a project."

As if on instinct, I raise my hand waiting for her to call on me.

"Yes, Austin?"

"What exactly is the project?" I ask eager to know what we were gonna have to do.

"Your project is to write a song, but do not worry if you are not very good at song writing, because like I said before: you will all have partners." she said while smiling and looking over the class for any reactions. She turned towards her desk and opened up a drawer, pulling out a black hat. "Oh No!" I thought "Not the hat thing!" I sit back un-easily trying to keep my cool, but just thinking about having to randomly pick your partner out of a hat full of name made me freak out. "What if I get Ally?!", I ask myself. She would never, in a million years wanna write a song with me, especially with all that shi*t I put her through! Just when I thought I was calming down, decides to call me up first to pick from te hat full of names.

"Wish me good luck" I say under my breath as I walk up to front of the classroom.

Ally's Pov:

"Wish me good Luck" I hear Austin say under his breath as he stood up out of his chair. Just sitting there watching this whole thing go down made me wanna scream. I watch Austin Dig through the hat, his eyes closed. He pulls his hand and opens the folded peice of paper. "Ally Dawson" He says while looking down. My worst nightmare just came true, I have to partner up with Austin Friggin' Moon!

I watch Austin walk back to his seat next to me, his head down, I guess he is not so happy about this whole set-up either.

Austin's POV:

Dammit! Why could I not get somebody other than Ally, I mean don't get me wrong she an amazing song writer from what I have heard, but it is her suffering her not me! She has to partner up with the guy who caused her to attempt suicide in first place; I am the reason Ally Dawson ended up in the hospital in the first place!

*BringBring*

I hear the bell go off, school is over, finally! As I am about to walk out of the music room I notice that Ally is just sitting there, lost in her thoughts. I wait until everyone leaves, then I go over and try to talk to her.

"Ally?" I wave my hand in front of her face, obviously getting her attention because she looked at me then stood up and bagan collecting her things.

"Hey, umm, Ally?"

"What do you want Austin?" she asks while turning around, with one hand on her hip. She is not mad, mabe annoyed, but not mad.

"Umm, about the project I-"

"I know you can't do it cause your busy and you need me to do all the work and just slap your name on it, right?" She asks, cutting me off.

"I was actually gonna ask if you wanted to come over to my house, cause I've got a music room.. So do you?" I ask nervously scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh.. Sure I guess.. like right now?"

"Uhhh... yeah sure.. C'mon follow me"

Ally's POV:

I feel like such a dope, why did I accuse him of wanting me to do all the work? Wait, what?! Why am I feeling bad, I hate him.. No i don't.. Maybe.. I don't know.

As we walk to his car I get this feeling, like someone's watching me. I turn my head towards the bushes, I swear I saw someone run out of the bushes!

* * *

(1)- My music teacher from 2nd, 3rd, and 4th grade. Her name was Miss Younger :P


	5. Hate You One Minute Love You The Next

I am so srry! My internet was out until today at 4pm! it's 2am over here, but i wanna/needa update! So here's ch.5!

Ally's Pov:

It's 8:30pm and I've been sitting in Austin's Music room for the past 5 hours. I'm sitting behind the piano next to Austin, putting the finishing touches on our song

"Finished." I say trying to hide the excitement in my voice; it's been a year since I've written a song.

"Uhh, you wanna sing it?" Austin asks, hesitantly.

"Umm,sure.." I say, playing the first notes of our song. I listen to mine and Austin's voice mingle with each other as we sing.

_Is there a right way for how this goes_  
_You've got your friends_  
_And you've got your foes_  
_They want a piece of something hot_  
_Forget your name like they forgot_

_Ain't that something_

_So when I see you crash and burn_  
_I criticize your every word_  
_I'm trying to keep from going insane_  
_Ain't that the way of this whole damn thing_

_Trying to be something.._

_More_

_Nobody's gonna love you if_  
_You can't display a way to capture this_

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_  
_And guide you through_  
_No it's up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_  
_When all is done_  
_And it's time for you to walk away_

_So when you have today_  
_You should say all that you have to say_

_Say all that you have to say_

_Is there a right way for being strong_  
_Feels like I'm doing things all wrong_  
_Still I'm here just holding on_  
_Confess my heart and forgive my wrongs_

_Just trying to show you something.._  
_More_

_Nobody's gonna love you if_  
_You can't display a way to capture this_

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_  
_And guide you through_  
_It's up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_  
_When all is done_  
_And it's time for you to walk away_

_When you have today_  
_You should say all that you have to say_

_Don't point the blame when you can't find nothing_  
_Look to yourself and you might find something_  
_It's time that we sorted out_  
_All of the things_  
_We complain about_

_So listen close to the sound of your soul_  
_Take back a life_  
_We led once before_  
_If it ain't you then who_  
_If it ain't you_  
_Then who's gonna love you?_

_Nobody's gonna love you if_  
_You can't display a way to capture this_

_Nobody's gonna hold your hand_  
_And guide you through_  
_It's up for you to understand_

_Nobody's gonna feel your pain_  
_When all is done_  
_And it's time for you to walk away_

_When you have today_  
_You should say all that you have to say_

_So when you have today_  
_Say all that you have to say_ (1)

To be honest Austin has a great voice. As I play the last notes of the song, I close my eyes listening to the music ring in my ears. I smile without realizing it, and when I open my eyes I see Austin smiling at me; I can't help, but blush.. Wait! What's wrong with me?! I hate Austin and he hates me, and that's that!

Austin's POV:

She has an amazing voice, it's just.. WOW! As we finish singing, Ally closes her eyes obviously getting lost in the music. I smile when she smile, when she opens her eyes and sees me grinning, she blushes, but then her face turns cold again.

"Austin, I'm sorry, but this doesn't change anything between us.. I hate you, you hate me; that's just how things work between us.." She says with her head down. We just sit there in awkward silence for a few minutes.

"I don't hate you" I say breaking the silence. I look down fiddling with my thumbs until she answers back.

"But.. You've.. Then why have you tormented me for the past 7 years?!" She asks with a confused look on her face.

"... In 3rd grade I acctually had friends Ally, actual friends that would hang out with me! I thought that if I didn't make fun of you, no one would like me..' I said with my head down. I felt her stand up off the piano bench and I could hear her pacing back and forth.

"SO YOUR SAYING YOU BULLIED ME TO FIT IN WITH EVERYONE ELSE?!" She said with anger in her voice. "I MEAN, I WOULD BE FINE IF YOU BULLIED ME CAUSE YOU HATED BUT CAUSE YOU JUST FUCKING WANTED TO FIT IN?!" I Could feel anger feeling up inside of me, but I held it in.

"Ally, your not the only one that hurt from my decision... I lost my chances at being friends with you and I lost my bestfriend.. Now he's your friend! Okay! Everyday I hate myself more and more!" I say my anger building up a bit more.

"What do you mean 'Now he's your friend'?!" She say, calming down a bit.

"DEZ!... HE WAS MY BESTFRIEND, THEN I F*CKED EVERYTHING UP BECAUSE I WANTED TO FIT IN! I REGRET THE DAY I STARTED BULLYING YOU AND IF I COULD, I'D GO BACK IN TIME AND CHANGE EVERYTHING!" I say standing up off the bench, but I soon collapse in front of the piano bench; my head in my hands.

Ally's POV:

"DEZ!... HE WAS MY BESTFRIEND, THEN I F*CKED EVERYTHING UP BECAUSE I WANTED TO FIT IN! I REGRET THE DAY I STARTED BULLYING YOU AND IF I COULD, I'D GO BACK IN TIME AND CHANGE EVERYTHING!" I watch him collapse to the ground, his head in his hands. "I've never hated you Als- Ally.." He says. I collapse against the sofa on the opposite wall, when he corrects himself after saying my old nick-name.

"I'm so sorry... I understand if you nevr forgive me.." he says, with pain in his voice. I can't take it anymore; I let the water works out while curling up in a ball against the sofa. That's when I feel two strong protective arms around me, I feel the strong pair of arms shaking and I can hear Austin sniffling, trying to hold it in. We pull apart for a while and I look into his eyes.

"Austin.. Why now?" I say, barely even a whisper.

"I didn't know how.. I just assumed that you would hate me more.. and I understand if you do.." He say, burying his face in my hair and sobbing a bit more.

"Thank you, austin.." I whisper in his ear, causing him to raise his head.

" For what.. all I've done is torm-"

"For apologizing.. and explaining.. That's all I've ever wanted you to do, to explain.." I say, placing my head in the crook of his neck. How is this? One minute I hate him the next I-I-I don't know how I feel exactly... I feel like I love him... But that's impossible isn't it? people do say love works in strange ways... Maybe it is possible.. I-I-I Love him?

Austin's POV:

This feels so right, having ally in my arms. I rest my chin on her head, not wanting this to end, but it has to eventually.

"I should probably get you home" I say mumbling into her hair.

"Yeah" she says, reluctantly pulling away.

We walk back upstairs; the music room is in the basement. As I was about to open the front door, theres a clap of thunder, causing the lights to flicker and completely go out. I hear Ally scream a bit and jump causing something to fall over and break.

"Ally.. ally are you okay?" I ask reaching around in the dark, then I feel her hand grab mine and I pull her to me.

"Yeah Austin, I'm j-j-ust s-s-scared of-"

"Thunderstorms?" I guess, knowing I was right.

"How'd ya know?"

"Umm, You told me in 3rd grade, before you know.." I say trailing off.

"Oh.."

"Okay, well.. just hold on to me hand, don't let go.." I say, guiding her into the kitchen and finding a flashlight. I turn the flashlight on and go up the stairs. "Maybe you should stay here?" I suggest while walking to the guest room.

"Uhhh.. Are you sure?"

"Yeah, It's cool" I say while setting up the bed.

I watch her climb into bed and say goodnight, leaving the door open.

Ally's POV:

*4:30 am*

(Ally's Nightmare)

I'm running, my heart pounding. I don't know what I'm running from, but I know I'm terrified out of my mind. I turn back to see if whatever it is is close, and all I see is a dark black figure, like a shadow. As i try to run faster, I trip on my own feet, in trying to get up i slip. The figure is getting closer and I'm in tears by now. As it nears me I scream at the top of my lungs, then the figure pins me down, and I'm screaming louder than ever; wriggling to get free from the black shadow's grip. The figure is nearing, what must be its face, closer to mine and-

(End Of Nightmare)

"Ally, Ally! Wake up" I hear Austin freaking out. I open my eyes and see Austin's arms around me, trying to keep my arms from flying everywhere.

"Ally.. God you scared me, I heard you screaming and you were flailing your arms around.." He says, his voice still a bit shaky. He's about to leave when I grip his hand.

"Please stay.." I say still holding his hand. He doesn't hesitate, and climbs into bed next to me wrapping his arms around me. I turn around to face him, looking into his eyes. I feel myself leaning closer; finally our lips meet and its electric. As I pull away I close my eyes smiling.

"I love you als" He says using my 3rd grade nick-name.

"I Love you Too Austin.." I say smiling. That night we fell asleep in eachothers arms. I finally came to a conclusion.. Love does work in strange way.

Author's Note:

(1) Roger Rabbit By Sleeping with Sirens


	6. How Do We Tell Them?

I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so , SORRY! I have been extremely busy!

Okay info about the contest: You guys need to submit more ideas! :) Cuz I only have like 3 ppl who gave some Ideas, you can private message me ideas or you can put them in a comment, you can give me ideas for either, Things I Didn't know" or, "My reasons", but make sure to say which story the idea is for... :)

Okay, Here's Chapter 6!

Warning: Has make out scene that is a bit descriptive.

Ally's POV:

I open my eyes and look around the familiar room. At first I'm confused and don't know where I am, but then I remember I'm in Austin's guest bedroom, but Austin isn't next to me anymore. I climb out of bed and make my way downstairs (following the smell of bacon and eggs) to the kitchen. I lean against the door way, watching Austin flip pancakes without a spatula. One of the pancakes goes too high and ends up falling on Austin (uncooked side down).

"That pancake really suits you!" I say, trying to hold in the laughter, but fail miserably.

"Well, good morning beautiful" Austin says giving me that cheesy grin of his.

"Good morning to you, too" I say, smiling back, then I bust out laughing again at the sight of his "Pancake Hat".

"Hey, how about a good morning hug" Austin says while holding his arms open and walking towards me. I run the opposite direction, trying to avoid his bear hug.

"No, you have pancake batter all over you shirt, and head!" I say, laughing.

"You're right! I have something even better!... Tickle Monster!" Austin says, smirking evilly at me, while cleaning his shirt off with a towel. I run back up the stairs, but as I'm about to reach the top I trip on the last step with Austin right behind me. He pins me down, trying to keep from crushing me under his weight.

"Tickle Monster!" He yells while tickling me. I squirm trying to break free, but it's no use considering the fact I'm laughing so hard.

"Austin... Stop... I'm gonna... pee myself" I try to say between laughing fits. As Austin releases me I hear my phone ring. I look at Austin who smirks at me evilly, and dash to the guest bedroom, with Austin on my heels. Austin gets to the room before me, answering the phone.

"Ello mate, this is Aussie's Barby (1), how may I help you?" He says, in an australian accent. I hear yelling on the other end and Austin immediately throws the phone, obviously a little frightened by the sudden anger of the caller.

"You're such a child" I say poking him in his ribs. He blushes at me, then sits on the bed. I take a quick glance at the caller I.D, it's Trish; She must be worried sick. I put the ear to my phone, but all I hear is silence.

"Trish? You there?" I ask, unsure of what she'll say.

"Ally?! What the hell?! Where are you?!" She asks, with anger and worry in her voice.

"I'm at a friend's house..." I say looking over at Austin.

"Dallas?" She asks, with curiosity in her voice. I look back over to Austin, his fists were clenched. He must have heard her, because he seemed pretty pissed about it.

"No... He went to Pasadena to see his Aunt for the weekend." I say, explaining myself.

"Then Who?"

"I'll tell you at school.." I say, fiddling with my hair.

"Okay..bye"

"Bye.."

I hear the line go dead, and I put my phone on the nightstand. Sitting next to Austin I grab his hand and lean me head on his shoulder, taking a deep breath in.

"What are we gonna do?.. You know about Trish and Dez..." I ask, lifting my head and looking into his eyes.

Austin's POV:

I let her question play back in my mind over and over.

"I honestly don't know.." I say leaning my forehead against hers. I really don't know what to do, I mean if we tell Trish and Dez they might not even believe my story. They might even think I'm trying to play some sick joke on Ally, I would never do that, but they don't think so. Plus even when Dez just glances at me, I can feel is glare full of pure hatred.

"No matter what, if they don't believe or if they do.. it doesn't change what I feel for you, Als..." I say making her blush. It feels so right using the nick-name I gave her back in 3rd grade, before you know.. everything happened...

"Aww, you're so sweet!" Ally says smiling, her eyes lighting up.

"I know I'm a nice guy.." I say with a smile, but soon my smile fades. "Well, now anyways... I'm sorry I brought up your parents that was wrong of me and Trish and Dez told me you were in the hospital and- and... and I-It w-was my fault Als I'm s-s o s-s-sorry. For everything!" I say on the verge of full on sobbing. I let a few tears fall and wrap my arms around Ally, burying my face in her hair.

"Austin... Austin... I forgive you for everything... I know it's crazy of me, but I know you're being, truly sincere.." Ally says stroking my back, trying to comfort me .

"How? How can you forgive me? I'm a monster?" I say lifting my head, and looking into her eyes.

"Your eyes... They give it away... How your feeling" I look into her eyes as she speaks, and listen to her words. "Austin, when you talk about the past, you... you seem broken and your eyes... well, they turn from the goofy person you are, to this sad, depressed person I've never seen, until last night." She stops talking, and we just sit there, staring into each other's eyes. I lean my head against her's and just become hypnotized by those big, beautiful chocolate-brown eyes of hers.

Ally's Pov:

I seem to become hypnotized by those dazzling hazel colored eyes of his. I pull my head back slightly, still looking into his eyes. I find myself leaning closer to him; I stop as our lips are a mere three inches away. I can feel his hot breath on my lips as I watch his eyes look into mine, then look back at my mouth as though he were mentally asking for consent. I wrap my arms around his neck, as I climb onto his lap, never breaking eye contact.

Austin POV:

I feel her legs wrap around my waist as she sits on my lap. I take that as a Yes, you can kiss me" and crash my lips into hers. Our lips seem to move in sync almost as if we could read each others minds. She slightly pushes me, and I lay down, our lips still connected. I keep my hands on her waist as we continue to kiss. I feel her tangle her fingers in my hair.

Ally's POV:

I entangle my fingers in his hair, trying to get closer to him. I press my body closer to his, causing him to shudder. I move my hands from his hair to his neck, then to his chest. As I move my hands lower I unclasp each button on his shirt, revealing his chiseled chest. As I disconnect our lips I move my lips to his neck, kissing down to his chest, then I move back to his lips. Just as I reach to unclasp the button on his pants, I feel his hands on mine and look into his eyes trying to hide the hurt in them.

Austin's POV:

"Ally, we can't" I say still holding her hands in mine.

"But... Why?" She says, obviously trying to hide the hurt in her voice. I sit up, putting my arms around her waist and holding her close.

"Because, I don't want mine, or your first time to be in the guest room of my parents' house" I say looking into her beautiful eyes and smiling.

"Wait... You haven't... You know..." Ally mumbles while fiddling with her thumbs. I instantly know what she's trying to ask me.

"No Als, I haven't had sex, yet... I hadn't even kissed a girl before you" I say, putting my hand under her chin and bringing her to look me in the eyes. "Because in third grade I made a pact with myself that I would wait for you, I would never love anybody else, even if you hated me" I say, then give her a quick peck on the lips.

"You were my first kiss, too" Ally says, smiling and blushing. "So how are we gonna tell Trish and Dez... About us?"

"I have no idea" I say nervously scratching my neck and chuckling.

Author's Note:

(1) - I got the name "Aussie" from "Austin" so sorta like a nick name.


	7. Something Up Pt 1: Secrets

HEY LOVELIES! I know It's been a long time, I'm so sorry! Well, Here It is Chapter seven!

Now, Here's Chapter 7! :)

* * *

*Two Days Later*

(Monday)

Ally's Pov:

I have been at Austin's house since Friday, too scared to face Trish and her many, many questions. As Austin and I walk into school we reluctantly let go of each other's hand. We awkwardly make our way to our lockers (Which are next to each other). A few of Austin's friends walk over and start talking to him, giving me a chance to escape to my locker unnoticed.

Austin's Pov:

Today's the day; the day we tell Trish and Dez about us. I'm already nervous as it is, and to top it all off Trent and Michael have to come and start talking to me. "Seriously?! Does the universe hate me so much?!" I yell in my head.

"Hey man! Haven't seen you since Friday! Where ya been?" Trent asks, looking at me confused as I watch Ally slip away to her locker.

"I was busy... with stuff." I say while making my way to first period.

"What kind of stuff?" Michael asks, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Just stuff, I gotta go" I say pointing to my classroom door.

As soon as I'm clear of Trent and Michael I pull out my phone and text Ally.

_Hey Als, u ok? _

_- Austin M._

_Yeah, I just had to get outta there... :/_

_- Ally-gator_

_K.. What do u have 4 first period?_

_- Austin M._

_English. Wbu?_

_- Ally-Gator_

_I got Math :( _

_- Austin M._

_Well, we could meet up at Lunch :) :) And we have Music together :):)_

_-Ally-gator_

_K G2G, Love you Als :)_

_- Austin M._

_I Love You too Austin 3 :) Bye_

_- Ally-gator_

I slip my phone back in my pocket and walk into class. I search for an empty seat, and just my luck, the only open one is next to Cassidy.

"Of course" I say under my breath as I make my way to the seat. Cassidy turns and smiles at my, while batting her eyelashes.

"Hi, Austy" Cassidy says, while trying to lean over and hug me. I quickly scoot my desk and chair away from her, dodging her hug. She stares at me confused, and is that hurt I see? This girl has seriously got some issues!

"So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out during lunch?"

'No thanks, I got plans" I say trying to pay attention to the teacher and take notes.

"Oh, how about tomorrow?"

"Ok, look cassidy you're a nice girl and all" I say turning towards her. "But, I'm busy for like, the rest of my life"

"But, Austy-"

"No, Cassidy. No more 'Austy this and Austy that'... I'm with someone and I don't need you to ruin that" I say, standing up out of my seat, leaving a shocked Cassidy behind.

* * *

*3 hours later*

Ally's Pov:

*BringBring*

As soon as I hear the bell ring I shoot up out of my seat and dash out the door. As I reach my locker I feel someone turn me around.

"Okay spill, Dawson!"

Trish, Dez, and Dallas are standing in front of me, all of them have their hands on their hips.

"I'll tell you in the cafeteria, at our table" I say looking Trish in the eyes.

"Okay, but you better not ditch!" Trish says, dragging the boys towards the cafeteria.

I quickly put my books away, and walk to the entrance of he cafeteria, scanning the crowd for Austin.

Austin's Pov:

"11:45 am, Lunch time" I think to myself as I look at the screen of my phone. I've been up on the roof of the school for the past three hours. I stand up and walk to the stairs, exit the roof, and make my way to the cafeteria. I see Ally standing on her tip-toes and searching through the crowd, her back is to me. I run up behind her, grabbing her behind the waist, I pull her into the janitor's closet.

"What the heck are you doing" Ally asks, a smile tugging at the sides of her mouth.

"Uhhhh.. How are we gonna do this?" I ask Ally, while running my hand through my hair.

"Let's just roll with the punches."

"You mean just wing it?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine.. and if they don't accept us, then it's just me and you against the world" Ally says, then gives me a quick peck on the lips.

"Okay let's do this!" I say, grabbing her hand and walking to the cafeteria.

Ally's Pov:

Me and Austin walk hand-in-hand towards Mine, Trish, Dez and Dallas's table. We sit down in front of my three friends, each of them giving us confused looks.

"Ally, What the He-"

"Trish! Let me talk, please!" I say, holding my hand up, and interrupting her.

"There's something we need to tell you" Austin says, his voice a little shaky.

"Ok, What is it that's so important?" Dallas asks, glaring at Austin.

"Trish, Dallas, Dez... The 'friend' I was with during the weekend was... Austin." I say, looking over and smiling at Austin. Austin squeezes my hand and smiles back, his eyes sparkling.

"Wait! What does that mean?!" Dez, Trish, and Dallas ask in unison.

"Guys, We're Dating!" Me and Austin say at the same time.

Austin's Pov:

"Guys, We're Dating!" Me and Ally say at the same time.

Next thing I know I feel myself being tackled to the ground.

"Dallas! Stop!.. Dez do something!" I hear Ally scream.

Dallas sends punches to my face, from left and right. I'm able to push him off me, with the help of Dez.

"Thanks" I say to Dez, trying to stand up. Dez walks over to me and pulls me up, not saying one word. Dez, then walks me to the nurse, holding me up.

"Dez...Dez..." I say trying to get him to talk to me.

"What Austin?"

"Can we talk?"

Dez walks me over to the side of the hall and sits me down.

"Fine, let's talk" Dez says, taking a seat next to me.

"Can I explain myself?"

"Explain yourself for what?" Dez asks, a bit confused.

"About everything between me and Ally... Why I did the things I did" I say, looking down.

"Please do?" Dez says, turning towards me with a glimmer of what looked like hope mixed with sadness in his eyes.

"Well, it all started in third grade..."

Ally's Pov:

"And so that's what happened between us" I say to Trish, taking a deep breath in.

"Woah, and why didn't Austin tell you all this before?"

"Because he was afraid I'd hate him even more, or I wouldn't believe him"

I had just finished telling Trish everything, and I mean EVERYTHING! She seemed a bit shocked at first, but now that it's sunk in she understands it all. I look back over to the cafeteria entrance and see Austin, with bandages on his face, and Dez walking side-by-side laughing their heads off. Me and Trish get up and walk over to them.

"I see you too have made up!" I say, smiling.

"Yeah, I guess we did!" Austin says, wrapping his arm around my waist and kissing the top of my head.

"How you feeling?" Trish asks Austin.

"Better now that I've had my pain killers" Austin says, then chuckles a bit.

"Hey, have you guys seen Dallas anywhere?"

"No. Why?" Dez, Austin, and Trish ask in unison.

"No reason... We better get to class"

"Ok, well I'll see in music." Austin says, then leans down and gives me a quick peck on the lips. We then separate and make our way to each of our classes.

* * *

*6 hours later*

Ally's Pov:

Me, Austin, Trish and Dez are at Austin's house, sitting in back yard, watching the sun set. Austin, Trish, and Dez are sitting around the fire pit, while I'm sitting on the patio next to the rose-bush.

"This is so cool, Austin!" Dez says excitedly.

"Yeah, My parents aren't home a lot, so most of the time I get the house to myself"

I get up out of my seat and walk over to Austin and sit down next to him.

"Why? Are they on a business trip or something?"

"yeah"

"Where do they work?" I ask, becoming more curious.

"Umm... Some agency or something, I'm not sure... Every time I ask them about it they dodge the question... Why?"

"No reason, just curious" I say, turning my attention back to the fire.

*Flashback*

"Mommy Why can't I go with you?"

"Because, sweetie this is a grown up trip, for work"

I watched my mother and father pack their things, for their business trip. I never really understood what my parents did for a living, all I knew was that they worked for some agency, or something.

"But, Mommy I don't wanna stay with Nanny Jessie"(1)

"Honey It's not safe for you" My father said kissing me on the head.

My mother looked at my dad wide-eyed almost like he had said the wrong thing.

"What, Daddy means is that ... is that we don't want you getting lost or hurt, okay baby girl?"

"Yes, mommy"

"We need to go Christy" My dad said, when he walked back inside after putting the bags in the car.

"Ok.. Bye sweetie I love you" My mom said as she walked out the door, leaving me there with my nanny.

*End of Flashback*

The moon is out and Austin and Dez are sitting by the small fish pond, eating s'mores. Trish is laying in one of the beach chairs, listening to music, and me, well I'm just sitting here. I think back to all the times I had asked my parents what their job was, and all they'd say was "It's grown up stuff", or "We'll tell you when you're older", but here I am, 16 years old and I still don't know.

My thoughts are then interrupted by a loud noise. The noise sounds like someone's phone is ringing. I stand up and walk over to Trish pulling her head-phones out.

"Did you guys here that?" I ask standing in the middle of everyone.

"Here what?" They all ask in unison. I contemplate whether I should tell them or not.

"Nothing, I must just be imagining thing." I say sitting back down. I look over at the rose-bush, and I swear I see someone move.

Dallas's Pov: (Ahhhhh here it is, finally!)

My phone started ringing as I stand there watching Ally, Dez, Austin, and Trish. I've been standing here for he past hour in this rose-bush, getting pricked my thorns all over. I grab my phone and quickly turn the volume down.

I watch as Ally sits back down, and when I know it's safe I run. I run about a block down, jump into my car, and turn my phone volume back up. My phone goes off about 30 minutes later as I'm sitting here.

Me: "Hello"

?: "Status report" (2)

Me: "Ally Dawson is safe, but I don't trust that Moon kid."

?: "Agent Matthews, if Mike and Stormie Moon are not our enemies neither is their son"

Me: "I understand, what's our next move?"

?: "We keep Ally Dawson and Austin Moon safe, that is our mission."

Me: "What do we do about the rogues?"

?: "Keep them away from those kids."

Me: "What do we do if they find them?"

?: "Get them out of there."

Me: "They need to be trained."

?: "The time well come."

Me: "They're both 16, I found out when I was their age! They need to know!" (3)

?: "We vowed to their parents that we would keep them safe, and I'm not gonna compromise their safety!"

Me: "Ok... I understand..."

?: "Good. Now just watch over them, they need you, Matthews."

Me: *sarcastically* "Like I wouldn't protect my little sister." (4)

* * *

(1) - I do not own the character Jessie, And I just wanted to use the name :)

(2)- You wonder who he's talking to, don't ya? XD Well I have all the answers (in future chapters!) XD

(3)- Woah! Dallas isn't 16?! And what do they need to know so badly about?! Sorry, but you're just gonna have to find out by reading XD

(4)- Did he just say 'my little sister'?! Bet ya guys are all anxious to know what's going on in my head for the story, huh! XD Sorry, but my lips are sealed! XD

Okay so that's Chapter Seven! Please, Please, Please Review, I need at least 5 more reviews to post next chapter! XD


	8. Something's Up Pt 2:Piecing it Together

**HEY LOVELIES! SO THINGS ARE GETTING MORE MYSTERIOUS! HAVE YOU NOTICED THAT?! OKAY, SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO WAIT ANY LONGER...**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 8! :) :) :)**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*3 Days Later*

I walk into with, Trish, Dez, and Austin as usual, but something feels weird. We haven't seen Dallas at school since his blow out on Monday. As Austin, Trish and Dez make their way to class, I head to my locker and to my surprise I see Dallas standing at his. Just out of curiosity I walk over and tap him on the shoulder.

"Dallas can we talk?"

"About?" Dallas asks, turning around towards me, arms crossed.

"Why did you attack Austin like that?" I ask, fiddling with my thumbs.

"Ally.. I didn't mean for that... I just.. It's just after everything he put you through I felt protective and stuff." Dallas says, hanging his head down."Ally-Cat you're like my Little sister (1), I feel really protective when it comes to Austin, or any other boy... Plus I understand now, Trish told me everything.. Okay?"

"Okay, 'Big bro' (2)" I say looking up at Dallas. "We better get to class." Just as we're about to walk o our home room class, Dallas's phone goes off, causing me to jump.

"I gotta take this.." Dallas says, walking off. Now that I think about it, his ringtone sounds exactly like the music that came from the bush when I was over at Austin's. I decide to follow him, listening closely for the sound of his voice; he's in the janitor's closet. I press my ear up against the door, listening to his words as he answers the person on the other end.

Dallas's Pov:

"Hello?" I say into my phone, waiting for an answer.

?: "Status Report, Agent Matthews."

Dallas: "Ally Dawson and Austin Moon are safe, but I've found some information"

?: "What Kind of information?"

Dallas: "Apparently our little rogues had kids; Cassidy and Michael Bern And Trent Brunner. And to top it off, the fathers of these kids, are our very own, Ex-Agent Jacob Gomez and Ex- Agent Christopher Halls . "

?: "Agent Matthews, what ever you do, you keep those children away from Ally and Austin. Is that clear."

Dallas: "Yes ma'am I mean Chief.(3) I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep my sister and Austin safe"

As I hang up I hear a loud thud from outside. I open the door to see who it is, but to my surprise there's nobody.

Ally's Pov:

As soon as I hear Dallas hang up his phone, I turn around and try to run to class, only to trip on my own feet. I can hear him turning the door knob, causing me to panic and spring up and just dash to class, not really caring if I made the door hit the wall, causing a loud bang in the classroom. I sit in my seat thinking about everything he said to the person on the phone. What were me and Austin safe from? How do Cassidy and Michael Johnson matter in this whole thing? And why did Dallas say 'I'm gonna do whatever I can to keep **My sister** and Austin safe' if he was talking about me and Austin?

I mean I can't have a brother, I've always been and only child, right? But, now that I think about it, me and Dallas do have the same shaped eyes, and our hair; his sorta becomes wavy at the ends like very loose curls,(When it gets long) so does mine. I look over at the door as Dallas walk in, I notice something, his arms, you can tell his elbows are double jointed; My mom said that it ran in the family. And then again, I remember in biology when we did the blood tests we both got "O" positive as our blood type; My parent were both "O" positive.(It's a very common blood type) So, maybe Dallas is my brother, but why dont I remember him? Why is he having to protect me? Why didn't my parents tell me about him? (4)

WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!

* * *

(1)- HAHA! if only Ally knew!

(2)- He is your big bro ally!

(3)- *Gasp* Another clue! His boss is a lady!

(4)- Smart Ally, she's finally piecing it all together! YAyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

**OKAY LOVELIES, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Plz RFF(Review,Follow,Favorite)! :) XD**

**I NEED AT LEAST Nine or MORE REVIEWS FOR CHAPTER 9 (I know you can do it)! SO PLZ REVIEW, AND THANK YOU! :) :) :) :) XD XD**


	9. Something's Up Pt 3: Confronting Dallas

**SO I know you guys wanna know what happens next! Okay so you don't have to wait any longer...**

**Here's chapter 9! XD**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*Bringbring*

As the final bell rings I stand up out of my seat, and collect my things.

"Hey, Als You wanna hang out at my house?" Austins says, wrapping his arm around me.

"Austin, I can't" I say, making a pouty face."I told Trish I'd help her with trig" I say in a sad voice.

"It's okay, Do you need a ride?"

"No, I can walk. Plus, I need to talk to Dallas."

"Okay, see you later" Austin says, leaning down and giving me a quick peck on the lips."I love you, Als"

"I love you, too" I say, while walking out of the class and towards the lockers.

As I reach the lockers, I catch Dallas just in time. I walk over to Dallas, who is facing his locker.

"Dallas" I say, causing him to turn around, closing his locker."Tell me what's going on."

"What are you talking about?" Dallas asks, a confused look in his eyes.

"I over heard you talking on the phone." I say, looking him straight in the eyes.

"You eavesdropped on my conversation?"

"That's not the point!" I say, getting frustrated."Tell me what's going on, because to my knowledge I've been an only child fo the past 16 years, and that there's nothing me and Austin are in danger of! And what do Cassidy and Michael Bern have to do with any of this?!"

"I can't tell you!" Dallas says, trying to walk away. I grab him by the hand, stopping him. He turns around, looking me in the eyes.

"Please Dallas, ever since my parents died my whole life has been up and down... for the past seven years my parents' murder has been a mystery to me; I just want things to make sense!" I say, letting a few tears fall.

"Our parents" Dallas says correcting me."And.. I can only tell you everything if you swear to keep your mouth shut."

"I Swear" I say smiling. Dallas then grabs my hand and pulls me into the janitor's closet, locking the door behind us.

"You swore" Dallas says, making me nod in response."Okay, well here it goes...

* * *

**AHHHHH! Don't worry the next chapter will be wayyyyyyyyyy longer! Trust me! XD :)**

**Please Review, THANK YOU! XD :)**


	10. Things I Didn't Know Before

**Did you guys see the new Austin and Ally episode?! I did! I can't wait 'til the Episode Austin and Ally supposedly kiss! Okay, moving on... I'm sorry I just left you guys hanging like that so...**

**HERE'S CHAPTER 10! Yay!**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*1 Hour Later*

I walk into the entryway of Trish's house and make my way to the living room, dropping my bag on the way in.

"Ally, Where The hell have you been?!" Trish says, standing up from the couch and walking over to me."You were supposed to help me with trig!"

"I got held up at school, because of Miss Younger"

"Your music teacher?!"

"Yeah, she needed help tidying up the classroom, and planning the next lesson." I say, lying through my teeth."I'm tired, I'm gonna go take a nap"

I grab my bag off the floor and walk upstairs to my room, closing the door behind me. I fall face first on to my bed, then wrap myself in the purple comforter, and curl up into a ball. I close my eyes and let myself drift of to sleep.

I hate lying to Trish... I hate lying all together... And now, my life is going to be built up around lies...

*Flashback*

"Okay, well here it goes..." Dallas says, taking a deep breath in."It all started when I was six-years old... November 29th, 1995.. The day you were born and the day everything changed."

"You were six?" I ask, becoming more curious.

"Yeah, now I'm twenty-two." He says, chuckling a bit."Like I was saying, I was six and mom had just given birth to you. I was sitting in the waiting room when dad came out smiling, he told me it was a girl and of course me being a boy, I wasn't so thrilled. Then, he told me to go see you and mom, so I did. At first hearing that having a baby sister instead of a brother made me not the happiest boy on the planet, but then I saw those beautiful big brown eyes and you were so small, those big brother instincts came out and I felt like I needed to protect you from anything and everything. I remember mom handing you to me and holding you so close. Holding you was the most amazing thing in the world, that's ever happened to me."

I look down, letting a few tears falls. Not tears of sadness, but happiness.

"Everything seemed just perfect, like nothing could ruin it, but something did." He says, his voice cracking a bit."That day, two agents were fired after their boss was told that they had been in on a Drug dealing and Human trafficking epidemic. The only people who knew about it were our parent, and Mark and Stormie Moon. Mom and Dad knew that we wouldn't be safe, so they put me in a protective service, almost like foster care. I grew up at Head Quarters, I had teachers and friends there. When I was sixteen I was told what my parents did for a living and why I had grown up like that, why I had taken defense classes all my life. It turns out our parents and the Moons had told the Chief about what the two ex-agents had done."

"Before You continue" I say, interrupting him."What exactly is the agency and what was their job?"

"Well, Mom and Dad had the same job I do, now." Dallas says, fiddling with his thumbs.

"And, what is your job?"

"umm, I work for the BLEEP BLEEP BLEEP and they gave me a license to BLEEP" Dallas says.

I stand there confused for a minute at his "BLEEPS", then it hits me.

"YOU WORK FO THE C.I.A AND THEY GAVE YOU A LICENSE TO KILL?!" I say, getting more curious than ever.

"Yes, and can you please keep your voice down?!" Dallas says, getting wide-eyed.

"Sorry, it's just a bit of a shock.. Continue."

"Okay.. Well, those two agents found out about what Mom and Dad did. Mom and Dad were like best friends with the Moons since highschool, so the Moons swore to protect you, so did everyone else at Head Quarters." Dallas says with his head down."When Mom and Dad died, the Moons told me, I was fourteen. The thing is they died because they took the fall for us, for the Moon family."

"What are you talking about?"

"What I'm saying is.. is that those two agents thought only mom and dad ratted them out. And mom and dad seeing that if Stormie and Mark Moon died, Austin would have no one. You however, have me to protect you.. They died because they thought it would keep us and the Moons safe.." Dallas says, sliding down the wall and sitting on the floor.

"But it didn't, right?"

"No it didn't" Dallas says, looking up at me."After mom and Dad dies you were getting bullied, right?"

"Yeah, Why?"

"Were the first three kids to torment you, Cassidy and Michael Bern and Trent Halls?"

"Yeah, they're the ones that started the whole thing"

"We never had a lead before until eight years after our parents were killed" Dallas says, standing up and leaning against the wall."Cassidy and Michael Bern, Their dad is Principal Bern, a.k.a Ex-agent Jacob Gomez; Trent Brunner, his dad is Mr. Brunner your home room teacher, a.k.a Christopher Halls."

"You mean, they know who I am?!"

"We're not sure, but to my knowledge those kids have something against you!" Dallas says, running his hand through his hair."That's why they sent me down here.."

"So what do we do now?"

"Training."

"Training?"

"Yes, as in fighting, like defense" Dallas says, walking out of the janitor's closet."We can meet at my house everyday after school, starting tomorrow. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but you're driving right?" I say, jokingly.

"Oh hell yeah, have you see the way you drive?" Dallas says, chuckling.

"Jerk!" I say, playfully punching his arm.

"C'mon, Trish is probably freaking out!" Dallas says, leading me to his car."Oh and one more thing, Miss Younger is actually my boss Chief Johnson!"

"Okay, yeah a littler too much too soon, bro" (1) I say as I get into his car.

"Oops"

*End of Flashback*

I wake up to the sound of Trish yelling at someone, probably Dez. I get up and walk downstairs, finding Trish tackling Dez to the ground; yup, I was right. I laugh at how tiny Trish is managing to hold down a 6'3 Dez to the ground. I whip my phone out and open up the camcorder app, then push record. I snap a few pics as well, most of them are blury from me moving so much from laughing.

"Oh hey Als" Trish says smiling."I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie tomorrow."

"Uh, I Trish I can't" I say guiltily.

"Why not?"

"I sorta have plans with Dallas" I say, making her smirk."It's not like that, I'm with Ausitin. Remember? All we're gonna do is study for biology"

"Oh, okay"Trish says, focusing back on hurting Dez.

"I'm not even gonna ask, about.. that." I say, pointing to Trish pinning down Dez.

I walk out of the room when my phone vibrates, it's Dallas.

"Hey." I say into the phone.

"Hey, you still up for tomorrow?"

"Definitely.."

Man! What am I gonna do about the secret agent thing?!

* * *

**Ahhh! I hope you guys liked it! XD :)**

**(1)- Awww, She called him Bro! 3**

**Please Review, and Thank You Very much!**


	11. This Is Bad! -Ally Dawson

**Okay so I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I'm back! And so you guys don't have to wait anymore...**

**Here's Chapter 11! YAYY! ENJOY!**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*4 Days Later*

"Ow!" I say as I land on my back. Dallas is towering over me, a smirk on his face, and holding his hand out to help me up. I don't take his hand, instead I jump up on my own and punch him in the stomach, then when he's bent over in pain I sweep my leg on the ground and make him fall over.

"Okay, I think that's enough for today." Dallas says, while sitting up.

"Ya think? We've been doing this for the past 5 hours." I say, sitting on the floor beside him.

"Well, you're improving aren't you?" Dallas asks, smirking."I'm acctualy surprised, though."

"Why, cause I can kick your butt?" I say, laughing.

"That, and cause usually in four days other people would barely be getting the hang of all this.. And you're usually a huge cluts!"

"Hey, you jerk!" I say, playfully punching him. I stand up and walk over to my bag and pull my phone out, looking at the time. It's 8:30, usually the time that Trish starts to freak out if I'm not home. I sift through my bag and pull out the fresh clothes I brought.

"Hey, Dal I'm gonna go upstairs and change out of these sweaty gym clothes." I say, running up the basement stairs. I walk into the bathroom and turn the warm water on in the shower. I slip out of my soiled clothes and climb into the shower, let the warm water soothe my aching muscles. Man, me and Dallas have done all this defense training for the past four days, and each training session goes from 3-6 hours a day! I need a break, but Dallas insists on training me until the valentine's dance in a couple of days. I get out of the shower and slip my fresh clothes on, while wrapping the dirty ones up. And that's when I hear the loud crash of glass shattering.

Dallas' Pov:

I walk upstairs right after I hear Ally close the bathroom door. I walk into the kitchen and search through the fridge for something to eat, that's when I notice something is out-of-place; one of the kitchen drawers is open, and I know for a fact Me or Ally never even touched any of the drawers today. I instinctively grab one of my baseball bats from the pantry and begin walking around the house. I slowly walk up the stairs and kick the door open of each room, and that's when I hear it; a loud crash of glass shattering. I instantly run down the stairs, skipping the last four. That's when I see him; the shaggy blonde-haired boy I call my best friend.

"How can you get some food around here?" The blonde boy says, smirking.

"Dammit Riker! I swear to god I'm gonna strangle you!" I say, tackling the blonde boy to the ground.

"Woah, now! I'm not the only one who 'broke' into your house!" Riker says, chuckling."I brought the whole gang!"

"Wait, you brought-"

"Hey, could you please get up off my brother?"

I release Riker and turn around, to find a beautiful blond-haired girl standing beside three brown-haired boys.

"Rydel!" I say, wrapping her in a bear hug.

"Gasp, you didn't forget my name." Rydel says, poking me in the side.

"Okay, why would I forget any of my best friends?" I say, smirking."You three are Rocky, Ryland, and.. who are you again?" I say, pointing to each boy from left to right.

"Seriously?!" The last guy says.

"I'm just messing with you Ratliff!" I say, ruffling his hair.

"Don't touch the hair" Ratliff says, smoothing his hair back.

"Of course" I say, putting my hands up in surrender.

"Could Someone Tell me what going on here?"

Ally's Pov:

"Could Someone Tell me what going on here?" I say, with one hand on my hip. I mean, I thought something was really wrong and here I am standing with a blow dryer in my hand like and idiot. I place the blow dryer on the bathroom counter and walk over to Dallas, gazing slightly at each of the kids in his living room.

"Umm, Als.. This is Riker, Rydel, Ratliff, Rocky, and Ryland (1) a.k.a the Furious 5" Dallas says, pointing to each person.

"The furious 5?" I say, looking at each person.

"Uhh yea, that's our team name.. It's supposed to be Furious 6, but there was some issues." Rydel says, looking down.

"Okay, I'm Ally.. Dallas' little sister."

"You're Dallas' little sister?" Riker says, smiling.

"Yeah, I am." I say, smiling back.

"It's nice to meet, finally." Riker says, eyeing Dallas.

"What?! Oh, It's not like I had to leave her for 16 years for her protection, because of rogue agents, right?!" Dallas says, sarcastically.

"Bro, chill." I say, putting my hand on his shoulder, making everyone laugh.

"So I'm guessing you know about the whole, C.I.A deal?" Rocky says, sitting on the couch.

"Yeah, I do." I say, sitting on the opposite end of the couch."I just wish I didn't have to live in a world of secrets."

"I know how you feel." Rocky says, fiddling with his thumbs."You know all five of us, are technically dead.. The agency faked our deaths so we could be part of all this crap.. We haven't seen our little brother in 16 years."

"Will I have to do that?" I ask, looking him in the eyes.

"Why are you asking?"

"My boyfriend Austin, his parents are in the C.I.A, but he hasn't found out about all of this, and I'm afraid if this escalates, that's what's gonna happen."

"Did You just say Austin?"

"Yeah, his name is Austin Moon."

"Wow! You're dating my little brother!" Rocky says, smiling."Well, duh the rogues are both after you two!"

I laugh a little at his comment. I pull my phone out of my pocket, it's 10:40pm.

"Hey, Dal.. I need to get home or else Trish is gonna have a hissy fit!" I say, walking over to Dallas.

"Okay, do you want me to take you?" Dallas says, grabbing his keys."Or you can drive, cause I have an extra car in the garage."

"I'll just drive myself." I say, grabbing the keys from him."It was nice to meet you guys!" I say while walking out the door to his car. I get in and start the engine, then pull out of the driveway, and head toward home. When I pull into the driveway of Trish's house I see that the light is on inside, of course. I jump out of the car and make my way inside, catching the attention of Trish.

"I'm going to bed!" I say as I dash up the stairs before she can say anything. I grab my PJ's and slip them on, then crawl into bed and drift of to sleep.

*The Next Day*

I walk into school, surprisingly without Trish, Dez, and Austin. Dallas is right beside me the whole time, eyeing anyone that could be a threat to either of us. As we make our separate ways to our lockers I notice a big crowd surrounding two people.

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" The crowd is chanting, while putting their fist in the air. I look over at Dallas, he's looking at me, then we both make our way to the large crowd. As I get closer I can make out one boy with lightly tanned skin and blonde, and another boy with dark skin and brown hair. I'm getting pushed and shoved from all direction, then one boy attempts to push me out-of-the-way, so I elbow him hard in the stomach. As I make my way through the crowd I make a path by tripping people here and there. Finally I get to the center of the group, with Dallas on the opposite side, and what I see just brings my heart beat up by 1000 beats per minute. Austin and Trent are fighting!

"This Is Bad!" I say to myself...

* * *

**Ahhh I hope you guys like it! I wonder what's gonna happen next!**

**(1)- I put their names in order of their ages.**

**Please Review I need at least 3 or more reviews to post chapter 12! XD :)**

**Please Review and Thank you! XD :) 3**


	12. Heartbreak: Trouble With Trent

**I am so sorry to keep you guys waiting, I just had really bad writer's block.. and I was grounded for a few days :/... And I may not be able to update as much cuz of school work...But, so I don't keep you waiting anymore... **

**HERE'S CHAPTER 12!**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

I stand there frozen and wide-eyed. "What do I do, what do I do?!" I say to myself, wracking my brain for anything, then it hits me. As Trent and Austin dash by me I grab Trent by the collar, causing him to fall to the ground with a loud thud. I look up and see Dallas smirking at me and Austin just standing their confused.

"You Little B*tch!" Trent says, scrambling up off the ground and slapping me hard across the face. Instinctively I kick him in the stomach, sending him crashing into a group of kids. I then march over to him and grab him by the collar again, bringing his face close to mine.

"You ever mess with me, or Austin, or anyone I know for the matter... You'll regret it." I whisper harshly to him, practically spitting. I release my grip from his collar and walk over to where Dallas and Austin are standing.

"Nice job Dawson!" Dallas says, smirking.

"He deserved what he got." I say, lacing my fingers through Austin's."Public humiliation and an Ass-kicking." I say making Austin and Dallas chuckle.

"Are you okay, Als." Austin says, looking my arms up and down for any injuries.

"Yes I'm fine, but are you okay?" I ask, concerned.

"Yeah, just a few bad bruises and a black eye.. as you can see" Austin says, pointing to his discolored eye. As we're about to start walking to class I stop, jerking Austin back as well.

"Als, you okay?" Austin asks concerned.

"I was just thinking.. maybe we should just skip today?"

"The goody-goody, Ally Dawson wants to skip?" Dallas says, cocking his head, and smirking.

"Oh shut-up! And yes I wanna skip!" I say, grinning cheerily.

"Are you sure?" Austin asks, looking into my eyes.

"Yes I'm sure!" I say, walking to the door and exiting the building, leaving Dallas and Austin with no choice but to follow. Dallas is the first one to catch up with me.

"What are you thinking?" Dallas whispers to me.

"I'm thinking that Trent and The other two Goons along with their dads want us dead" I say, whisper-shouting."So in order to keep ours' and Austin's butts safe we skip school and let this whole thing blow over."

At that moment, Austin runs over and stands beside me, grasping my hand in his.

"Sorry, I had to get my stuff." Austin says, smiling.

"It's no prob." I say, pulling the keys to the car Dallas let me borrow out of my pocket. Austin looks the car over in confusion, but then just shrugs and walks the passenger side.

Austin's Pov:

I am so confused... I mean first the beat-down on Trent and now the car. What the hell is going on here?!

I open the door as Ally unlocks the car and throw my stuff on the floor. I am about to climb in when I hear a voice behind us.

"Yo, Austin!" It's Trent of course it's Trent! All three of us slowly walk towards Trent and stop, leaving a good two feet between us. I grab Ally's hand to keep her calm.

"What the hell do you want?!" I yell, anger rushing through my body.

"You dropped something." Trent says, holding up a red handled object with a blade; My swiss army knife. I slowly make my way towards him, releasing Ally's hand."Man, just give it back, please.. My brother Riker gave it to me.. It's the last thing I have of him, of any of my siblings."

Ally's Pov:

I shift from one foot to the other, becoming more anxious by the minute. If only I could tell him about everything, about how is siblings are alive.

"I'd be happy to" Trent says, closing the knife and tossing it to Austin, smirking.

"Thank You" Austin says, putting the knife in his pocket. Trent turns his back to us and begins walking away slowly, allowing me and Dallas to walk to Austin. We walk slowly and cautiously, in case Trent has anything up his sleeve.

"Oh I almost forgot!" Trent says turning back around to face us.

"What, exactly?" Austin asks, glaring at him.

"This."

It all happened so fast; Trent reached into the back of his pants and pulls a gun out, pointing it directly as Austin. He places his finger on the trigger, then next thing I know the gun goes off.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Oooh CLIFFY! AHHH! I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! **

**PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT CHAPTER 13! XD :)**

**CHAPTER 13 COMING SOON! XD :)**


	13. HeartBreak: Bad Things Happen

**Okay So I know you guys have been waiting for the next chapter anticipating whats gonna happen... And so You don't have to wait anymore...**

**Drum Roll Please...**

***Drum Roll***

**HERE IS CHAPTER 13! XD :)**

* * *

**Recap:**

_Ally's Pov:_

_"Oh I almost forgot!" Trent says turning back around to face us._

_"What, exactly?" Austin asks, glaring at him._

_"This."_

_It all happened so fast; Trent reached into the back of his pants and pulls a gun out, pointing it directly at Austin. He places his finger on the trigger, then next thing I know the gun goes off._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Ally's Pov:

I'm sitting next his hospital bed, holding his hand. Tears fall as I feel guilt wash over me. If only I had been the one to get to Austin, If only I had been able to stop him, I would be the one laying in that hospital bed with two gun-shot wounds in my abdomen, not him.

*Flashback*

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Instinctively I begin to run the last few feet between me and Austin, but as I'm about to reach him I feel someone pull the back of my shirt making me fall backwards. I look up and see Dallas push Austin out-of-the-way, Just barely in time. I watch as Trent pulls the trigger back a second time, the bullet hitting my brother. Trent then shoves the gun back in his pants and makes a run for it. I lay there on the ground, tears escaping my eyes. Slowly, I make my way to Dallas. I crawl on my hands and knees, when I reach him I see the two bullet holes in his side and I hold in the urge to sob my eyes out.

"Austin, give me your hoodie.." I say to Austin, holding my hand out.

"Okay, here" Austin says, quickly hand me his purple hoodie. I press the flimsy fabric against Dallas' wound, applying pressure to stop the blood flow. Dallas groans in agony as I press harder.

"Dallas, you're gonna be okay.. Do you here me? You're gonna be fine." I whisper softly to him."I promise"

"Ally-Cat it's okay.. Don't promise something that can't be guaranteed." Dallas say, stroking my hair softly.

"I'm not losing my brother... Not ever!" I say, tears freely flowing out of me."It's me and you Dal.. The 'Dawson' siblings, family for life."

"I changed my name to Mathews, remember?"

"Who gives a f*ck?! We both still have Dawson family blood, and that makes us bro and sis!"

Dallas smiles at the last part I say and chuckles a bit to himself.

"I just called an ambulance, they're on their way." Austin says, clearing his throat."The jacket's sorta... bloody"

"It's fine, we just need the blood flow to slow down so he doesn't lose so much blood to where he dies." I say looking down. We sit there for what feels like forever until finally we here ambulance sirens. I come closer to Dallas as I sit on my knees. I lower my head to where my mouth is level with his ear.

"Dal, after they get you all fixed up I'm gonna go see the blonde burglars at your house." I say, trying to lighten the mood."You're gonna be okay, I swear on my life."

"I love you little sis." Dallas says, tears running down his face.

"I love you big bro" I say, letting tears escape. I watch as the paramedics lift Dallas up on to the stretcher and into the ambulance.

I make my way to the car, Austin trailing behind me. We slowly make our way out of the parking lot, following close behind the ambulance to the hospital. Miami General Hospital, of course. Being here reminds me of when I almost dies that day after the blow-out, how I was admitted into the mental ward, and how I first met my brother Dallas. Now that I think about it if I hadn't done what I did, right now I probably wouldn't even know I had a brother.

*End of Flashback*

I sit up in my chair and glance over at Dallas. His eyes are open and he's smiling widely at me.

"Please tell me I'm not dead and that you're not either." Dallas says jokingly.

"You're not dead, but why would I be?"

"Uh, maybe cause if I died you would've gotten super depressed, gone home, then grabbed a few things, then BOOM.. You're dead too"

"Wow are you psychic?" I ask, jokingly.

"No, just a good brother with great insight."Dallas says smiling."Come here" Dallas says scooting over.

I climb into the hospital bed and lay next to him, our arms linked together.

"What's wrong Ally-Gator?" (1) Dallas asks looking at me.

"What do you mean?" I say confused.

"That look in your eyes, like you got something to say." Dallas says, looking into my eyes."Tell big brother Dallas everything kiddo"

"I was just scared, Dal.. I just can't lose you, not again." I say, burying my face in his chest and sobbing quietly.

"How exactly did you lose me the first time?"

"They kept us separated for the whole sixteen years of my life, they took my brother.." I say softly.

"Hey, look at me" Dallas says lifting my chin up."I came back, and I ain't going no where, I'm not leaving you ever again."

I wrap my around him in my attempt of a bear hug, causing Dallas to also. I squeeze my arms lightly, causing him to do the same.

"Ow" Dallas says, flinching.

"Im sorry, maybe no hugs." I say pulling away.

"No! You get back here." Dallas says, pulling me into a bear hug." Because it's a good kind of pain, the kind you get when your little sister hugs a bit too tight just to show she loves you."

I smile a bit at the last part.

"Where's Austin?"

"At home, he called Dez and Dez took him to his house."

"So you gonna go see the blondes?"

"In the morning." I say burying my face in is chest again."I'd rather be here with my brother."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I know I did!**

**(1)- Dallas has a hand full of nick-names for Ally! XD :)**

**Please Review If you want chapter 14, and Thank You! XD :) XD :) XD :)**


	14. HeartBreak: The Plan

**Oh Geez... I'm that kind of Author that keeps you waiting forever! I'm so sorry you guys, I didn't mean to take this long to update I swear.. So to make it up to you I'm going to update today! Okay... So you don't have to wait any longer...**

**Here's Chapter 14!**

* * *

Ally's Pov:

*The Next Morning*

"So what am I gonna tell your blonde burglars?" I ask Dallas as I finish gathering my stuff from around the hospital room. Dallas is sitting up-right in his bed, watching me intently as I pack My things up.

"Umm.. Everything." Dallas says chuckling a bit to himself.

"Everything, everything? Including how Trent tried killing Austin?"

"Yeah, just give them all the deets, I guess.."

"What else, Dal?" I say, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"We need a plan."

"What kind of Plan?"

"An escape plan." Dallas says, sitting up in his bed. "I mean, if the rogues are sending their own children to do their dirty work then there's no telling what else they might be planning to do."

"Wait... An escape plan.. Please tell me that's not just for me and you, but for Austin as well." I say looking him straight in the eyes.

"Ally..."

"Dallas! No! Please tell me that this plan doesn't include me having to fake my death!" I say, raising my voice more with each word, as I'm pacing back and forth.

"Als... It's the only way... Look at it like this... You joined the C.I.A, but you don't want to put the ones you love in harm's way. Correct? So you fake your death." Dallas says, his head hanging down.

"Fine!" I say quickly grabbing my things."So tell me the plan.."

"We set a trap for the Rogues at the dance, then if we manage to catch them.. We put them down.."

"Do you mean kill them?" I say, looking into his eyes.

"Yes, that's what chief told me to do.."

"Okay.. Umm keep going."

"Uh... After that's All done we find a way to make you disappear, which means faking your death... We erase every single piece of info about Allyson Marie Dawson and You can keep your name the way it is if you want."

"Okay, That's sounds good." I say, heading for the door.

"There's More.." Dallas says after me.

"More?" I say, grasping the door handle tightly.

"Sadly yes... That's all for if everything goes as planned.. No complications." Dallas says, his voice barely a whisper."Since Austin is also tangled up with this big web of messes, along with the fact that his siblings are too, things could go seriously wrong."

"Like what?" I say, facing him, again.

"Like The Rogues could take Austin or any of us hostage, or Austin starts questioning things... Or Austin-"

"We'll think about that Later!" I say, cutting him off. "For now, We're just gonna focus on the main plan for now. And I'm gonna go see our buddies"

"Fine... Please be careful" Dallas says, looking into my eyes.

"I will..." I say, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "You be careful, too.. And I'll see you in a bit."

I make my way to the car and unlock it, climbing in. I slowly pull out of the parking lot and make my way to Dallas' house.

* * *

Austin's Pov:

*Austin's Dream/Nightmare*

**_I climb out of bed and make my way downstairs; following the wonderful smell of pancakes and bacon. I walk into the kitchen to find Ally standing at the kitchen Island serving two different plates._**

**_"Hello Beautiful" I say, wrapping my arms around her waist from the back._**

**_"Good Morning" Ally says, turning around and kissing me._**

**_That's when I hear it; Loud banging on the front door. It all happens so fast; someone knocks down the front door and comes charging in, then that's when I see it's Trent holding a gun. Then, next I see what looks like Cassidy and Michael Bern, along with their dad Principal Bern run in. Then Mr. Brunner Comes charging in after them and instantly goes for me, knocking me to the ground. I watch as Ally is lifted of the ground by Trent and carried away. _**

**_"Ally, Ally! Let Her Go!" I begin to scream and flail around like a fish out of water. I can't manage to wiggle out of Mr. Brunner's grip._**

**_"Austin! Austin! Austin!." I hear Ally scream at the top of her lungs. Her voice seems to be getting louder and louder. That's when the banging starts again. Then, everything disappears, and I'm all alone in total darkness, with nothing but the voice of Ally screaming for me and the loud banging echoing all around._**

*End of Austin's Dream/Nightmare*

I sit ram-rod straight up in my bed, my body covered in beads of sweat. I slowly pull the covers off and climb out of bed, making my way to the bathroom. I rinse my face of with cold water. I turn the water off and look in the mirror. I couldn't sleep at all last night, I just kept tossing and turning because of all the crazy nightmares I keep having. Ever since yesterday's run in with Trent and seeing Dallas literally take a bullet for me, I'm still kinda shaken up.

"Mike! No! I'm not gonna have my son be apart of this business! I want him to have a normal life!" I hear my mother say.

"Stormie, all I'm saying is that Austin needs to know about his siblings and Ratliff." I hear my father chime in.

"I understand, with the fact that Ally and Dallas are in it too... But Mark it's a dangerous business.. Maybe we'll tell him everything after The Rogues are done with." I mother say softly.

"Or Maybe you'll tell me everything now and How Dallas, Ally, and My siblings have anything to do with it it!" I say swinging the bathroom door open to find my parents staring wide-eyed at me in shock.

* * *

**oooooohhhh Cliffy! I Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! :D XD**

**Please Review If You Extremely Want Chapter 15!**

**Chapter 15 Coming Soon! :D XD :P :)**


End file.
